Revelation : The Two Immortals
by Certified Whovian
Summary: It is the End of Time itself, as the Timelords return, but something's different. As the Master and the Doctor are trapped in a time bubble, The Doctor is forced to share his recent past with the Master. Because choices must be made, like always. Set partly during End of Time and partly post TDOTD and pre End of Time. Third fic in Mysteries of Time series. Rated T for Language.
1. Prologue : Choices

**Author's Note: Finally! The third book in the series! It took me some time to get over my exams and vacation, but now I have a little time before school. So I promise speedy updates for at least some time. P.S. I'm still getting used to the features of Fanfiction and writing styles so there might be slight editing changes in older stories and some newer styles in this one. Well that's it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but like everybody, I wish I did. :(**

* * *

**"But this is fantastic isn't it. The Timelords restored"** mused the Master.

"You weren't there in the final days of the war!" retorted the Doctor. "You never saw what was born. But if the time lock's broken then everything is coming through. Not just the Daleks but the Skaro Degradations. The Horde of Travesties. The Nightmare Child. The Could've Been King with his Armies of Meanwhiles and Neverweres! The War turned into hell! And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending!"

**"My kind of world!"**

"Just Listen! Because even the Timelords can't survive that!"

"_We will initiate the Final Sanction!" _said Rassilon._ "The End of Time will come, at my hand! The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart!"_

"**That's suicide!"**

"_We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of Time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."_

"You see now?" asked the Doctor, annoyed by the Master's stupidity. "That's what they were planning, in the final days of the war. I had to stop them!"

"**Then…" the Master mused, savouring the idea, completely ignoring the Doctor. "Take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory!"**

"_You are diseased," _Rassilon said, spitting out the words as if he felt like squashing out all the diseased._ "Be it a disease of our own making. No more." _He raised his Gauntlet preparing to eradicate the Master, only to find the Doctor in his way.

The Doctor cocked Wilf's gun at Rassilon. "_Choose your enemy well" _Rassilon warned. _"We are many, The Master is but one."_

The Master, sensing the conversation getting out of hand, stepped in.** "But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours!" **The Doctor, who had been listening patiently, now cocked the gun at the Master. "**He's to blame, not me!" **he shouted, but then realisation dawned.

"**Oh… the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back." **He waited while the Doctor stood there, making his choice. One he had always solved immediately, but now honestly didn't know what to do.** "You never would, you coward!" **the Master spat, now disgusted; neither he nor the Doctor noticing a bubble forming around them.

"He wouldn't" said someone from behind them. Someone who shouldn't have existed anymore.

**Please, please, please review. I can't wait for advice and criticisms. :D**


	2. Time-stops, Classmates and Danger

**Author's note : Sorry, I didn't mention this in the Prologue. Although this can be read as a stand alone story, small bits and pieces co-relate with my previous two fics (Reminiscences and Reunion) and the next one (Revelation : Secrets Unfold) in the series. Also, I made a decision to shorten the lengths of chapters to make things a bit more concise, unlike a few in 'Reunion'. Let's hope they don't become more confusing instead. Not to say some chapters won't be a 1000 words long. Enjoy! XD**

**P.S. If you wanna guess who the fourth party is, send me a PM. Do not post the guess in a review. Don't wanna ruin it for others.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who. BBC does.**

* * *

The two Timelords in the room jumped in surprise, turning to see someone standing behind them. It was a man in black overalls, black shoes and wearing a black watch. He seemed to have a small device in a closed fist. The other two men stared at this new visitor. The Doctor then proceeded to survey the scene around them. Everything and everybody around them seemed to be frozen in space-time. The Master, taking a chance snatched the gun from the Doctor's hand, being careful not to set it off. He then pointed it at the visitor.

The man seemed faintly surprised but showed no sign of fear. "Why the gun?" he asked calmly. "There are easier and less violent ways to deal with the situation." "Who are you?" asked the Master in turn, completely ignoring what the man had said. He turned to the Doctor, who was eyeing the gun in his hand rather disdainfully. "One of your companions?" The Doctor started to shake his head in response, just as the visitor felt the need to clarify.

"Oh no, no, not the Doctor's companion" he said. "The name's George. Or should I say 'the double alias' is George?" The Master and the Doctor looked at each other and back at the visitor. They shook their heads to indicate that they still didn't understand what was going on. The visitor sighed, as if he had foreseen this situation. He shrugged and then proceeded to press a button on his watch. The two Timelords gasped as his clothes shimmered and began to change. It wasn't the process that was shocking. It was the fact that the man now stood before them wearing the scarlet and orange robes of the Prydonian Chapter of the Timelord Academy.

"Sorry about the clothes" said George, switching on the shimmer once again. "Grabbed these robes in a hurry, I actually meant to wear something else. The reason why I grabbed the shimmer d Gallifrey coming into Earth's atmosphere surprised me, but luckily my TARDIS was nearby." The other two men continued to stare at him, still unable to take in the fact that the man in front of them was infact a Timelord.

The Doctor finally regained enough composure to speak. "So we're in a time bubble? Is that a time-stop pod in your hand?"

"Yup!" replied George, a slight smile forming. "Took me a while though, making it. Had to take a detour through the Vortex just to get enough time to make it." The Master, who still hadn't recovered from the shock, finally spoke. "I'm sorry did you say that you came in your TARDIS? Then how did you end up behind us? The link is in front."

George's expression, which up till now had been mostly neutral, turned dark and preoccupied as if he had suddenly remembered why exactly he had come. "Because I've not come from the War" he said, his voice now with an edge. "I've come here to warn you two, though it shouldn't be my job. At least **you** should have fit the pieces together by now, Doctor. '_Soon you **two** will have to make choices. This a whole lot bigger than you realize.'_ Does that sound familiar, Doctor?"

"Don't ask me how I know, I just do. And I'm here to tell you that your choices must be made. Your time is running out…"

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. Lost Memories and Curiosity

**Author's Note : Sorry I took so much time! I was agonizing over the decision on merging this and the next chapter or not. I decided not to. Next chapter comes soon. Sorry if this one is too short. Anyway enjoy.**

**P.S. We see the return of some old friends in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who. Though sometime in my future I wish too.**

The Doctor first frowned, and then immediately paled at George's quote. '_Soon you **two** will have to make choices.'_ Now he remembered, how did he forget what had happened that day, the day when…

"Snap out of it!" George snapped his fingers, bringing the Doctor back to reality. The Doctor shivered. "The two of us… The Master and me? So that's what the Time Lord meant?"

George nodded in assent, but looked annoyed. "Yes, that's what **he** meant by '_you two_', you can call **him** by name you know. No need to play the pronoun game. And, thanks to you, now we have Koschei to deal with."

The Master, apparently annoyed by this two way conversation, and the apparent insult, butted in. He turned to the Doctor. "You mean, you knew this was going to happen? The Time Lords returning? And what do you mean by '**the Time Lord'?**"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not about the Time Lords, nothing about what is going on. I didn't even remember about the choice,"- he turned to George -"until **he** mentioned it. The memories just returned, like a sudden breeze."

George frowned upon this revelation. He searched his pockets methodically, finally pulling out a sonic screwdriver, and using it on the Doctor. He then consulted the readings. "Liver scan reveals slight amount of toxin interference." He fiddled some more with the screwdriver. He finally looked up at the Doctor, an even deeper frown on his face. "Further analysis indicates use of Compound B76 otherwise known as…"

"… Retcon." the Doctor finished, now suddenly angry.

George nodded gravely. "That's bad news, but it doesn't change anything" he said, turning to the Master, who was now trying his best to find his way out of the time bubble, knocking at it's sides. "Your choices are yet to be made, but before you do, now thanks to you, Koschei has to know."

"You mean there **are** actually more of us on the outside?" the Master asked, incredulous. "Other than us two and this new arrival? And that this wacko's not joking?!"

"Were" the Doctor corrected sombrely. "There **were** more of us. Here, I'll show you. Though you might not like what you'll see." The Master, a little hesitant at first, nodded. If at all anything was driving him, it had to be curiosity. The Doctor then cupped the Master's head in his hands, preparing to transfer his memories.

"It started when I got a call from some old friends."


	4. UNIT returns and Danger does too

**Author's Note (8th August 2014): Yeah gotta include the date. Recently moved to a boarding/residential (however you know it) school and the wi-fi was down for a day or too. But I'm back in business. Yay! Anyway, like I promised a few old friends have returned...**

The Doctor was not happy. It had been too long since a trip, but he didn't have much of a choice. He had just replaced a Metebelis 3 crystal in the Time Rotor, so the TARDIS was still recuperating. She would probably be ready in another hour or so. Meanwhile he didn't have much to do but to roam around London. Until his phone rang.

He jumped in surprise, nearly dropping the phone. "Martha?" he asked picking it up. "Afraid not, Doctor" said a voice on the other end. "This is Colonel Mace from U.N.I.T."

"Oh, Colonel. What's wrong?"

"Ummm…We hope it's nothing, _sir,_ but…It's better if you came."

* * *

It was Mace's turn to jump in surprise, as the TARDIS materialised in his office. The Doctor came out, holding a hammer. "Sorry for startling you" he said. "You must know it's a Time machine. Decided to arrive right after you called up."

"Not a problem, Doctor. It was just unexpected."

"So what did you want?"

* * *

Mace led the Doctor through a series of rooms, each with boxes piled up. "We're moving base in a few years" Mace explained, handing the Doctor a temporary I.D. card. "But with a base this big, we need to prepare a lot in advance." The Doctor nodded, listening intently, happy to finally have a distraction. They zig-zagged a couple of times, turned around when faced by a wall of boxes, until they finally reached the door of what seemed to be a very large laboratory in the next wing.

"Here's what we wanted you to see" said Mace, scanning his ID at the door. On entering the lab, the Doctor immediately recognised what looked like an upside down, four-fingered claw, with the top covered by a red button. "Is that what…?"

"No, we have already identified that, based on reports of the Sycorax invasion by former Prime Minister Harriet Jones. Over there-" he said, pointing at a nearby table, "-is what we want you to look at." On it was a device roughly the shape of a modern compact CCTV camera, although a little larger. A normal consultant would have laughed at the colonel, but the Doctor had seen small things pack big punches. He immediately set about trying to figure out what it was. He shook it, smelt it, tasted it. "Hmmm…." he said. "Definitely of alien origin. From approximately 19000 light years from the Galactic Centre. Cutting edge this year, although it is about a month old. Unfortunately, I can't tell more without a scan." He sonicked the device and put it as a temporary sub-routine in the software. "The TARDIS scan circuits are down, otherwise I'd get the scans in about 5 minutes. Now it's more like 2 hours, with the circuits in the condition they are in. It's 5 p.m. now. So don't start your own tests till 7:00. Then you can break it, push it down, do what you want with it."

* * *

The Doctor took the extra time to roam around the U.N.I.T. base. Compared to the TARDIS it was still literally infinitely small, but of course, nothing came in the league of the TARDIS. The base's rooms were mostly filled with boxes of files and useless odds and ends coming from the Cardiff rift. Some rooms were empty, while others were locked for some reason. The Doctor was troubled, the device U.N.I.T. had found still on his mind. It looked familiar but he just couldn't place it. He pushed the issue aside and sonicked a door to one of the rooms.

It was quite large, but not as much as the laboratory he had been in. It looked strangely devoid of technology. Except for the essentials, it was quite unlike the other rooms he had seen, each with at least one piece of complicated (to humans) technology. Like always, his acute sense of danger kicked in. He searched every nook and cranny for abnormalities. And…

There was **nothing**! He frowned. There were absolutely no abnormalities. No structural deformities, no cracks, nothing. He started to walk towards the door when he felt a slight vibration, like a slight hum. He turned slowly, trying to identify the source of the vibration. It was coming from the room's fuse box. He sonicked it. Then the wall. And everything became clear. He checked his watch, it was 7:10. And with an organisation like U.N.I.T, being as punctual as they were.… He ran straight for the laboratory.

He entered to find some scientists testing the device, one with his hand hovering above it. "Stop!" the Doctor screamed. "Whatever you do don't push it down." Unfortunately, quite like a cheesy old movie, the bad stuff had to happen right then. The humming he had heard before spread throughout the building, All of a sudden, the I.D. cards started vibrating too and there was the familiar sound of a transmat field firing, as everybody in the U.N.I.T. laboratory was transmitted…

…To a large stone corridor. The Doctor sighed. "I told you not to push it down. You should have waited till I came. At least I could have figured out where we were going. Now we just have to wait and see…"

**P.S. Yup! U.N.I.T. has returned. Most of the story revolves around them, so if I am interpreting them wrong please tell me.**

**And as always, please review!**


	5. Here We Go Again!

**Author's Note (23rd August): Sorry it took so long, new to boarding/residential school, so still getting used to it and trying to find time to write. But here it is finally! And as usual, a huge thanks to SuOmAlAiNeN92 for his help to the story.**

**P.S. Happy Capaldi, Whovians! Today is the beginning of a grand new era (at least here)!**

* * *

As Colonel Mace did a head count, the Doctor thought through the series of events that had led to the situation they were currently in. The transmat technology used was clean and field like, not crude. It was also already in place at U.N.I.T. and was ambiguous looking, but threatening enough that they would call him in. Meaning that whoever had left that there wanted him here. The only mystery was one of the most common, friend or foe…

"28 men, including you and I" said the Colonel, breaking the Doctor out of his trance-like state. "So what's next, Doctor? You're the expert in such situations."

The Doctor nodded as he took stock of his surroundings. The wall he was staring at showed that the corridor wasn't extremely wide, probably 7 to 8 meters in width. Just wide enough for the 29 of them. He looked to his right. He pointed the sonic at the crude light overhead to increase the brightness. The corridor didn't extend far to his right, the cave opening to a steep drop down into the sea. So the cave was built into the cliff! Since that side was out of the question…

"This way" said the Doctor, walking the long road down into the unknown.

* * *

The road didn't seem to end. Even though the Doctor never usually thought such clichéd things, he couldn't help himself. He had started out front and was now somewhere at the back of the group. They had been walking for 3 hours, without only a 20 minute break sometime in between, so of course he was slightly tired and bored.

He had ejected the gym a few years ago by accident, and the TARDIS was still in the process of constructing a new one. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that the group had stopped. He banged into one of the officers, apologizing immediately. (ADD DIALOGUE!). He looked out front. The path had significantly narrowed, the corridor now accommodating two huge metal sliding doors on either side. Near the door was a panel with a hemispherical red button. He moved to the front of the group and felt the door. It felt strange but not in its workings. He soniced the door for a diverse scan. "Deadlocked" he confirmed. The older recruits understood the concept slightly. The others just shrugged and started moving. "What we know nothing about is none of our business" one of the recruits dared to say.

The rest of the corridor continued pretty much the same way, wide corridors then narrow ones. Soon more complicated machinery started appearing on the walls, the walls themselves looking more refined and artificial, which started to make the Doctor suspicious. The machinery looked strangely familiar, yet he had never seen anything like it.

He became extremely wary, cautioning the U.N.I.T. soldiers to stay away from the walls. They passed a few more doors each with the same (now familiar) red button. He motioned for the soldiers to continue moving, and stayed back for a bit. He stared at the button. Where had he seen it before? He tried his best to remember, setting his brain into motion, and re-joined the others, who had reached a large door at the end of the corridor. He was surprised to find them with their weapons drawn.

* * *

He tapped one of the soldiers on his shoulder.

"Arghh!" the soldier shouted, jumping in fright. The Doctor calmed him down. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Aaron, sir. I'm a new recruit. We stopped because we heard a noise, some sort of robotic noise. I'm just nervous, sir. Compared to me, sir, those who've heard stories of your U.N.I.T. days, are terrified."

The Doctor frowned. As he moved closer to the door he could hear what had paled veteran U.N.I.T. soldiers. It slowly rose in volume from faint to very loud.

"E…" It was definitely a robotic voice.

"E...te!" The Doctor could hear it a little clearer now, but was still confused as to what was being said and who was saying it.

"…ate!"

He could finally hear it completely and it chilled him to his bone.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!"

* * *

**Yup, the Daleks have returned. But something is really different. Spoilers!**

**As always please review!**


	6. Impossibilities

**Author's Note: I'm not yet sure of what pace I should keep, but not long now, till the end. I've released the next chapter along with this, because they are related but not enough to make them one chapter. Also, please read the P.S.S. about the next Author's Note at the bottom. Anyway, that's enough for now. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Have you all seen Deep Breath? Future stories with 12 will be shaped around series 8.**

* * *

The vast majority of the company fled, as the Daleks stormed the room. The Doctor remained, not wanting to run like a coward, not deserting his friends. As they got surrounded, the Doctor looked around to see how many soldiers were left. He could only count 14.

"THE DOC-TOR MUST BE EX-TER-MI-NATED!" chanted some of the Daleks. One distinct brightly colored group, although also leading the captured soldiers, remained silent.

"Well that's new!" the Doctor thought. "It's nice to know that some of them have got over wanting to kill me…Probably temporary…"

The captors led the soldiers through about two doors before they entered a humongous room, sort of like an auditorium, with podiums for Daleks all over the place.

The Doctor looked around nonchalantly for a way out. Although he rarely made plans, this time, there were the U.N.I.T. soldiers to worry about. He was surprised to find yet another group of silent Daleks, not bothering to chant, trying their best to look invisible.

"So sorry to have missed your entrance!" said a grating voice from behind.

The Doctor swerved to meet the eye of one of his oldest enemies.

"Hello Doctor!" said a disfigured Davros. "Welcome to the Parliament of the Daleks."

* * *

The Master and the Doctor were violently pushed out of the memory broadcast. They fell backwards, because of the force of the ejection. George caught the Doctor, the Master was not so lucky. Fortunately for him, this new (kind of) body had lightning quick reflexes. He just about prevented a face-plant.

"What happened? Was that Davros in the memory?!" he asked, as he got up and dusted himself off. He had a slight cut from the glass he had fallen on, but this body healed fast. The cut was already disappearing.

"The 'Lost-memory' ejection theory. Seems like it was true after all." replied George, as he set the Doctor upright. "The effect of the Retcon has been long standing, a particularly strong blend of it. Even a Time Lord's memory can be partially wiped with a strong enough pill. So Theta's mind reacted by terminating the memory broadcast, violently. And yes, that was Davros."

"It also seems to have given the Master a headache" said the Doctor, gesturing at him, who was now rubbing his head.

"Actually no" the Master clarified. "I've had this for…" He hesitated, looking at George, nodding as if he understood something. "A while" he said after a moment's thought.

The Doctor frowned. The Master was pretty eloquent, he never paused in his speech (except for a dramatic effect). Yet here he was, hesitating before speaking. He mentally shrugged it off, returning to the situation at hand. He proceeded to recall the rest of the memory. Finally having a distraction, the Master walked over to George.

"Funny you'd turn up here, after you're 'dead'" he said in his mind, beaming a psychic message to George.

George mentally shushed the Master. "Not a word in front of Theta. This whole thing, with the Time Lords, is part of a bigger game, and it's our turn to play. Your choice is coming soon Koschei, I hope you're ready. Our times are running out." The time bubble around them flickered a bit.

"I'm ready" called out the Doctor.

George smiled. "Well that's good news, because we don't have a lot time before the bubble collapses…"

* * *

**Please review, because it would help me a lot. XD**

**P.S.S. How the Master knows George will be discussed in a future story (not part of this series) tentatively titled 'The Wrath of a Renegade'. Other new stories (Also not part of the series) will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	7. Reminiscences

**Author's Note: Like I said more new stories (including the one I mentioned). Yay! They are not in order of releasing, so ignore the numbers.**

**1. Childhood Terrors**

**2. The Wrath of a Renegade**

**3. Fact and Fiction**

**4. "_" (?)**

**The 4th story will be revealed at the end of this series.**

**Anyway, forget that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Davros?!" the Doctor spluttered. "But…But…You're-"

"Dead?" finished Davros. "You thought that I could be destroyed so easily? That if the Crucible blew up, I'd die? I suffered pain alright, but I didn't die. Over the years fighting with you, I've obviously grown warier. I had a lone escape pod ready, so that I could escape, in case the situation got out of hand. I did not, unfortunately, anticipate the proceedings of the day. But nevertheless, I'm here, alive."  
He looked at the Daleks standing around him.

"Daleks, take the Doctor and the soldiers to the cells. When the time comes, we shall get rid of them."

* * *

The soldiers were terrified. They were surrounded by the worst enemies of the Doctor, enemies they had heard only legends of. The aliens looked harmless enough, I mean who could take a dustbin with a plunger and a whisk attached to it seriously. But they had seen what would happen if they even slightly deviated from the set parameters, even tried to run. There were only 10 of them left now.

The company was led down the corridor they had come from. The Doctor stayed silent, thinking as fast as he could to find a way out. But he couldn't find a way out immediately, how much ever he tried. He'd have to go through this slowly…

* * *

The soldiers were led to different cells, enough space for two in each. The Daleks seemed to be taking the Doctor to a separate cell. They pushed him in and put the deadlock seal on the door. He instantly shut his eyes, getting used to the dark.

A minute later, he opened his eyes and looked around. There seemed to be some ambient light shining through a natural crack in the cliff. Other than that the room was dark. The floor was bare, no bed (did Daleks even use beds?), nothing except a pitcher of what seemed to be drinking water. He looked to his right. There seemed to be something wrong with the wall. He knocked at it.

It seemed to be hollowed out just like a door. In fact-he knocked again-it was just like the front door. Which meant it was…  
"Deadlocked" the Doctor said aloud.  
The only different thing was a code entry patch near the door. Probably leading to the adjoining room. He was about to go back and sit in the center, when he was interrupted by a voice.

"What's that? Who's there?"

* * *

The Doctor jumped. So there was another occupant! "A human. Is that optional?" he replied cautiously. The other occupant chuckled.

"Do you take me for a fool?" he asked, amused. "Those stupid apes aren't smart enough yet to know or imagine the complexity of a deadlock. So please don't lie to me."

The Doctor frowned. The man on the other side was clearly smart and had been listening. He knew what humans didn't know.

"I'll tell you the truth if you tell me which race you're from" he negotiated.

The man on the other side chuckled again. "It's a race you've probably never heard of, or heard legends of. I'm what's called a Timelord. Somewhere in my 9th incarnation." He sighed. "In fact, I'm the last of the Timelords…"

* * *

The Doctor let out a strangled sound. The other Timelord apparently heard it. "What's wrong?" he asked, in a somewhat concerned tone.

"You-you can't be the last of the Timelords" stuttered the Doctor, shocked by the turn of events.

"Why not?" the Timelord asked, confused.

"Because I'm the last of the Timelords"

"What?!"

There was a hurried shuffling of feet, and the sound of a code being typed in. The door opened, a well-built man ran in, the door closing behind him. He caught his fellow Timelord and shook him.

"Who are you?! Are you really a Timelord?"

"I'm the…Doctor"

The man tripped backwards in shock. He put a hand on the door to steady himself. "Th-Theta?" he asked, not believing what was happening.

It was now the Doctor's turn to be shocked. This person knew him but he had no clue who this guy was. "Who are you?" he asked dumbly.

"It's understandable, boy" he said, nodding. "Of course you don't know me in this body."

"It's me. Your tutor, Theta. I'm Borusa."

* * *

**Do you notice the title? XD**

**Please review guys!**


	8. Reunion

**Author's Note : The second episode was interesting (if not extremely awesome). Hands in the air, whoever agrees. This took some thinking, because this chapter affects the next story's continuity a bit. It took a bit of researching because I haven't yet read 'Engines of War'. Thanks to , and of course to my friend SuOmAlAiNeN92. Now, please enjoy.**

Quite unlike what Borusa expected, the Doctor was initially quiet.

"It can't be…" the Doctor kept muttering. "It can't be…"

"It is me, Theta. It really-" he urged, but the Doctor cut him off, his voice desperate.

"I'm grateful for what you did during the Time War. But I thought you were dead. I roamed the universe alone, for a hundred years, thinking the Timelords were gone. The Master ran away from the War, but you never did. You and Cinder gave me the courage to use the Moment to destroy Gallifrey. The Master and you both managed to escape the destruction. He died, refusing to regenerate, but you survived. Did you never think, not even for a second, that you should seek out your own kind?"

He stifled a sob, not wanting to cry in front of his tutor. Surprisingly, it was Borusa, who spoke first.

"I couldn't Theta. For a very simple reason. I've been trapped here for the last 300 years."

* * *

The Doctor sat in silence while Borusa explained what had happened to him.

"After I changed the Timeline using the Possibility Engine, I nearly died, having changed the future to one where the Eternity Circle was not created. The changing timeline would have ripped me apart, but I was saved just in time. I don't even know who saved me."

The Doctor motioned for him to continue, but Borusa indicated that there was nothing more. The Doctor stared in disbelief.

"That's it?" asked the Doctor. "That can't be it. There has to be more to the story than that. How can that be the end?"

"I'm sorry, Theta, if you wanted a long and winded explanation. But that's it. There's nothing more."

"No, you're lying. It would only be possible, if the person who saved you already knew that the timeline was going to change. That plan was known by us alone. Unless…"

The Doctor started scanning Borusa with the sonic, ignoring his objections.

"…you were resurrected" the Doctor finished. "Downloaded from the Matrix of Gallifrey itself. Extremely hard on one's body. But you get full benefits." He showed the scan to Borusa. "All twelve regenerations still in the bag."

Borusa hung his head in shame.  
"I'm…I'm sorry" he said.

"Good. You should be. Means you're still fine and completely moral. Or a lying maniac."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, neither wanting to talk. They each chose a corner to sit in facing away from each other. An hour later, they gathered all the captured people and herded them into one room down another corridor. The Doctor contemplated on the situation. It seemed a lot of trouble to go to capture only him and 30 U.N.I.T. soldiers. Over that, the Daleks hadn't even properly disarmed them.

The Dalek Parliament ship seemed to have landed right in the middle of a natural network of tunnels, which they had then carved into, making rooms. But for what? It seemed to be too much trouble. Which could mean only one thing.

Things weren't as they seemed. There was something entirely different at play. He had looked at Davros while being transported, who had not been happy. But the plan to capture him had been Davros'. He had succeeded. So what the hell was going on?

* * *

He sat with the soldiers this time, leaving Borusa alone in a corner. The room was extremely large. All 29 of them sat in the centre, yet there was enough space to fit at least another 120. Seemed a waste of space. The doors, as usual, were deadlocked. So the Daleks had deemed it unnecessary to put any sort of restraint. A mistake. A small one, but still a mistake.

The Doctor paced the room as Borusa and the soldiers chose different places to sit. As each of the U.N.I.T. soldiers tried to come up with a plan individually, the Doctor went and sat next to the other Timelord.

Borusa sat up, alert. Before he could speak, the Doctor started to explain. "I can't forgive you for lying to me. Neither can I tell how much you've lied. But right now we need to escape, and we need as many ideas as we can get. Our race knows the lieutenants of Skaro the best so, putting our personal matters aside, what could we do?"

Borusa nodded, understanding. They had to do whatever they could to get out. And this was no time to squabble over any other issue.

* * *

They took turns to speak, prompting the continuation of an idea. Borusa went first.

"The Daleks are obviously expecting a stealth attack. So that's out."

"They'd also be expecting a surprise attack" the Doctor said. "Even if we get the door open, they'll be waiting. Which leaves only one thing. A full on frontal assault. We'll gather the soldiers and charge when they come to fetch us for execution."

They'd just about gathered the soldiers and explained the plan when the door opened and (what the Doctor jokingly called) the 'Power Ranger' Daleks entered.

"WE MEET A-GAIN, DOC-TOR."

"Yet I've never met you. Such bright colours for Daleks, is there a reason for that?"

"WE'RE THE FI-VE FROM THE NEW DA-LEK PA-RA-DIGM. MOST OF OUR SUB-OR-DI-NATES HA-VE SI-DED WITH DAV-ROS. WE ARE FROM YOUR FU-TURE ON A DIF-FER-ENT MIS-SION. THIS BUS-SI-NESS DOES NOT CON-CERN US."

"FOR THIS MIS-SION TO BE EX-ECU-TED, WE RE-QUIRE YOUR TIMELINE TO RE-MAIN INT-ACT. WE HAVE COME TO SET YOU FREE."

**Please review and PM me if you don't understand something in the story.**


	9. Revelation : The Two Immortals

**Author's Note : I had this and the next chapter ready to post, but I held it back to do some last minute changes. This story is going to end soon, so, for the second to last time...Enjoy!**

* * *

No matter how many times he ran the situation through, the Doctor couldn't make head or tail. Why were Daleks helping them? Was he dreaming? (Under the influence of a medical drug perhaps?) It wasn't unprecedented for Daleks to help someone, but it was extremely (almost to the point of oblivion) rare. The Daleks were a race that hated every living thing. It would even disguise itself as a tree to exterminate its enemy (Read the book for Timetots/Loomlings - 'The Cheem Extermination'). Yet here was a group of Daleks helping him, their worst enemy. Talk about weird.

At first there seemed to be absolutely no Daleks in the hall. All the cell doors, except for one were open. But absolutely no Daleks. Then slowly they started to appear, one by one, as individuals in the hall discovered the escape. But the moment was prepared for. As soon as they saw the White Dalek, they turned around and moved in the opposite direction. "So these Daleks have power after all…" thought the Doctor. "But there has to be an ulterior motive to their helping us. Daleks are not **good**."

* * *

A few times, Daleks refused to obey the Supreme Dalek and were exterminated. The Doctor looked around, trying to find ways out. As he moved his head, he suddenly heard a beep. A faint one, but not inaudible to a Time Lord ear. There was another one. Small progressive pulses of energy, being sent out from some sort of tracking device…

They were suddenly surrounded by a 100 strong force of golden Daleks. Not even the White Dalek could get them to move. "But they are helping me and the soldiers get out anyway!" the Doctor thought, shocked. "And all the captured soldiers are loyal to U.N.I.T. That means…!" He watched, gaping, as the only other Time Lord in the world walked over to the other side.

* * *

"Borusa! Why?" the Doctor asked, his voice desperate.

"Freedom, Theta. 300 years of torture." He pressed a button on his belt and the shimmer he was wearing shrank away. It revealed bruises and cuts. **A lot of them.** "These Daleks have been trying to extract information of the Time War from me, once they found out I had been hooked up to a Possibility Engine. They want to go back and change the outcome of the war, using my TARDIS as a permanent Paradox Machine."

The Doctor immediately understood what was going on, Borusa was giving out too much information, and when **it** happened, he was ready. In a flash, Borusa threw a crude EMP made of various gun parts and a bit of imagination he had done in his isolation of 300 years. All the Daleks surrounding them immediately shut down. They had to act fast, the EMP would only work for a few moments. In a flash, all ten of them ran out. They ran as fast as they could, everybody following the Colonel, but Borusa suddenly took a wild turn. The Doctor noticed and ran behind him, but Borusa stopped him. "Go Theta! I have something important to do. I will follow you. Now go!" The Doctor reluctantly turned around and ran, not looking back.

* * *

The group emerged onto an alien planet. It was bright but cool. A ternary star system, late in its life. The Doctor re-joined the others. "Does somebody have a battery or a cell?" he asked frantically. "Even a small one will do." A young soldier, the same one he had talked to earlier raised his hand.

"Aaron wasn't it?! Quick give it to me." He took out another battery and some wires from his dimensionally transcendental pockets. He started sonicking them, simultaneously holding the key steadily at the proper height. This moment took him back. November 7, 1987. He sighed. As the TARDIS materialised, he heard a shout behind him. "Theta!" shouted Borusa. "Get in!" He reached the group and they all hurried in. The Doctor put the view-screen on, to look out for danger, just as a ship exploded. He watched the scene in shock; as Borusa pushed down the Dimensional Stabiliser, causing the TARDIS to dematerialise.

* * *

"What did you do?!" demanded the Doctor pushing Borusa to a corner.

"I blew up a ship, preventing the Daleks from following us and destroying the information centre. They would have used the infinite possibilities I provided them with information to destroy the Time Lords and twist this future into another one. It's better than breaking the Laws of Time."

"A stickler of the rules, as usual, Borusa" the Doctor said, defeated. It was nearly impossible for him to win an argument against Borusa. Borusa was probably the one who taught him how to argue systematically. And anyway, what he said was true. Knowledge of the Time War would give the Daleks an undue opportunity to change time.

* * *

The group exited the TARDIS, the soldiers still disinhibited. It had taken them only a few minutes to return to the U.N.I.T. base. He and Borusa got off last. "You left the handbrake on" observed Borusa.

"No, I didn't. All TARDISes make that noise."

"Not Type 40s" countered Borusa. "Type 40s make that sound only when the handbrake on."

The Doctor sighed. Yet another argument lost against Borusa.

* * *

They soon reached the base, and were greeted with mixed feelings. The people who were always on the base were enthusiastic and relieved, whereas the people who ran away felt guilty. They had all been demoted by a rank. However, they felt they deserved it.

"So…are we going to meet again?" the Doctor asked. Whatever he felt about Borusa, no matter how much Borusa had betrayed him in the past, he was the only other Time Lord alive. They had to always have the other's back.

Borusa smiled. "Perhaps."

There seemed to be a crowd forming. "My cue to leave!" said the Doctor, jumping up and moving towards the TARDIS.

"Th-." Borusa hesitated. "Theta!" he called after the Doctor.

The Doctor spun around. "Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you. Something that might help save your life in the fu-" He stopped mid-sentence as he was thrown into the air by the force of a bullet. The Doctor watched, shocked by the suddenness of it, as he slowly became the last of the Time Lords once again.

* * *

He looked around for the source of the bullet, following the angle it had come from. It was leading straight to one person. The Doctor watched as he was betrayed yet again by people who he considered his friends. U.N.I.T. soldiers around him took chase, as Aaron ran.

The Doctor rushed to Borusa's side, who was lying on the floor, moving ever so slightly. "Borusa! We'll do something, I promise. I'm not having any more people die because of me. Although that was a blast from a Staser, the TARDIS could probably help you regenerate.

"Stop ranting, Theta."

The Doctor shut up.

"Listen, Theta. I don't have much time. No matter what you do, I am going to die, so rather than die without doing anything, I'd like to be useful. As the Possibility engine shattered, I saw premonitions. Premonitions of this possibility."

"Something bigger is going on, Theta, a lot bigger than the Daleks, bigger than anything you've faced. I don't know what. But whatever you go on to do, remember this. You are not alone. There is another. The two Immortals. And soon you **two** will have to make choices. I hope you're ready for that."

**We are reaching the Light at the End. Please review guys!**


	10. Epilogue : Secrets Unfold

**Author's Note : We have arrived at the end (of this story). Also the second last story in the series. It might take me a few months to post the new one, or a few weeks. The future is uncertain, even for the Doctor. But it is the journey that matters. At the end, I would like to thank a few people. SuOmAlAiNeN92 for always being there to edit and review my stories, giving me helpful pointers all along the way. Son of Whitebeard for introducing some new ideas to me. A 'Guest' (sorry I couldn't include a name, there wasn't one) for telling me that it was 'Time Lords' (makes sense) rather than Timelords. My friends for being patient with me. And lastly, all the reviewers and the readers who kept apart some of their precious time to read my story. And I guess that is enough (Phew! That was long!) for now. For (what is going to be for a while) the last time, ENJOY!**

* * *

"So **we** are the Two Immortals" the Master said finally understanding.

The Doctor nodded. It had to be the two of them. Didn't it?

"So what are the choices?" the Master asked, up to date with the story, but unaware of what his part in the whole thing was.

The Doctor shook his head. "I've no clue at all. I've no clue at all. But none of that matters, because now there's three of us. Right, George? George?"

* * *

Quite unawares to the Doctor and the Master, George had moved away from their field of vision. He suddenly appeared right behind the Doctor, putting his hands onto the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor crumpled to the floor, unconscious. The Master raised his eyebrows.

"What did you do?"

"Wiped his memories of what went on inside the bubble. You may know who I am. But it isn't time for him to know yet."

"You'd really do that to him?"

"I have to Koschei. Things are changing. Our time is running out."

Koschei nodded. "I suppose I'd better interact with the outside of the bubble, since it seems to be falling apart."

* * *

The Doctor was up his gun cocked at the Master. The Master put up a mock face of fear. **"Go on then…Do it!"** He imperceptibly shook his head, and somewhere at the back of his mind, the Doctor felt something wrong. He cocked the gun back at Rassilon.

**"Exactly! It's not just me, it's him! He's the link! Kill him!"** He looked back at George who was now shaking his head.

Rassilon smiled. The Doctor's dilemma was amusing. _"The Final act of your life, is murder. But which one of us?"_

The Doctor looked around. What should he do? Kill the High Council of Time Lords, and lose his race forever, or kill his archenemy/friend and die a little later perhaps. He looked at the Time Lords Rassilon had alluded to as the 'Weeping Angels of Old'. The old lady particularly caught his attention. She looked familiar. The old lady uncovered her face and looked at the Doctor. He recognised her. She looked straight behind him. The Master looked back at George. "You realise who that is?"

George nodded. Of course he did. He had seen her with the Doctor a long time ago.

The Doctor cocked his gun back at the Master. **"Here we go again..."** the Master sighed in his thoughts wanting this oscillation to get over quickly.

"Get out of the way!"

The Master looked behind him and realised. He jumped out of the way, just as the Doctor shot the White Point Star.

* * *

"The link is broken! Back into the Time War, Rassilon! Back into hell!"

The Soothsayer realised what was happening. "Gallifrey falling! Gallifrey falls!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

Rassilon looked angrily at the Doctor. _"You'll die with me, Doctor!"_

The Doctor knew this was going to happen. "I know."

The old lady covered up her face, as Rassilon's Gauntlet crackled with power.

* * *

The Master looked at George as the Time-Stop pod started to work again. "You do know what you're doing?" he asked.

George sighed. "I wish I did. Ever since I've come back, I've been running. From one place to another. Trying to right all my wrongs. I've come a long way, and I'm lost. But as always, Time is the only thing that still makes sense to me. And I know it's not time for Theta to know yet. It must remain a secret until I decide to tell him."

The Master smiled. "If there is one thing I've learnt in all my years scheming and getting defeated, George, it is that 'Secrets' unfold."

George nodded. He put his hand up to shake. "I've never liked you, Koschei. But I've learned to trust you. Don't let me down."

The Master accepted the handshake, smiling, as the bubble started to break apart. "I won't. I finally understand the prophecy. And this is my choice."

* * *

**"Get out of the way!" **Koschei said. The Doctor dived to the side, just as Koschei shot a bolt at Rassilon. He poured all his anger against the Council into his bolt, enough was enough.

**"You did this to me! All of my life!" **Rassilon tried his best to raise his Gauntlet to fight back, but Koschei shot another bolt at him. **"You made me…"**

**"One!"**

**"Two!"**

**"Three!"**

**"Four!"**

The Doctor watched as the High Council and Koschei were pulled back into the Time War. As the light at the end grew bright, he closed his eyes, knowing his time was coming…

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around. "I'm alive! I…I…I'm still alive!" He broke down cry-laughing, too relieved to decide on any one.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I am evil and sadistic. Actually, no I put that ending because it seemed appropriate. Just as soon as everything goes according to plan, something has to go wrong. That is life, sometimes even for a Time Lord. And for the final time in this story, please review guys!**


End file.
